Printers that are employed in the printing industry often include consumable parts that can wear over time or otherwise become damaged. For example, where digital offset presses are employed, such consumable parts may include, for example, liquid ink, photoelectric drums, fusers, transfer blankets, etc. If a consumable part is worn or damaged, the quality of the hardcopy documents that are printed often suffers. Specifically, the hardcopy documents may include one or more printing defects. If such is the case, an operator may have to replace the consumer part itself in order to continue printing without printing defects. This results in a loss of printing media that is wasted due to the printing defects, unwanted downtime, expensive part replacement, and less profit for the print vendor.